Multiple sclerosis (MS) and its variants comprise a distinct group of demyelinating diseases. A typical MS plaque or lesion is an area of grossly visible, well demarcated, demyelinated white matter.
Immunocytochemical studies with monoclonal antibodies against T-cells and other inflammatory components have demonstrated that T.sub.4 + (helper, inducer) T-cells are involved in lesion extension.
EAE (experimental allergic encephalomyelitis) is an animal model used to study: (a) immunological effector and suppressor mechanisms in demyelination; (b) acute MS; (c) therapeutic approaches to acute demyelination. This model has been used for several decades as a model for MS. (Raine, C. S.: Biology of Disease, Analysis of Autoimmune Demyelination: Lab. Inv. 50:608-635, 1984, No. 6).
EAE is a condition induced in rats, guinea pigs, and other animals as a model for the study of brain lesions and symptoms resembling MS in humans. (Fleming, J. O.: Animal models of multiple sclerosis. Mayo Clin. Proc. 60:490-492, 1985.) The condition of EAE has proven to be a useful model for the investigation and detection of drugs with possible utility in the treatment of MS patients, acute disseminated encephalomyelitis, and other conditions classified with the primary demyelinating diseases.